


If only for a while...

by Rudgiraffe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Cannon!harry, Dimension Travel, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Harry meets Harry, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Time Travel, spoilt Harry, the horcruxes are still around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudgiraffe/pseuds/Rudgiraffe
Summary: Harry had never considered himself lucky.Sure, he had a loving family, an overflowing Gringotts vault and fame beyond belief, but that was to be expected. He had never not had those things, so how could he ever imagine a world without them.Harry had never considered himself lucky until he met someone who had lived in a world without them(AU Harry from the end of 4th year meets Cannon Harry after the battle of Hogwarts)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	If only for a while...

_Harry_ had never considered himself lucky.  
  
Sure, he had a loving family, an overflowing Gringotts vault and fame beyond belief, but that was to be expected. He had never not had those things, so how could he ever imagine a world without them.  
  
_Harry_ , however, did consider himself unlucky to have ended up competing in the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
When his name was called after the additional flare from the goblet of fire it was a pleasant surprise. Who else would make a better school champion than the saviour of the wizarding world? Certainly not Cedric Diggory. And _Harry_ had proven that throughout the tournament; defeating a dragon by himself with only a burn, being the first the rescue Weasley from out of the lake and grabbing the trophy before anyone else. He had won, but this was where _Harry’s_ luck had seemed to falter, for Lord Voldemort was waiting on the other side of the portkey, intent on killing him. But luck had struck again, there wands had brother cores and _Harry_ had escaped the Dark Lords clutches for the third time in his life. When he returned, Triwizard cup clutched in his hand, his parents where there waiting, as reliable as the setting sun. They would always be there for him.  
_  
Harry_ had never considered himself lucky until he saw what he would be without them.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction so please send any notes you have for me.  
> I am going to try and stick to AU Harry's perspective but will have to switch when the characters split up, but I am never going to go into any of the cannon character's POVs because I feel more comfortable writing for, what are accentually, OCs. I know how they think and I can't really go out of character.  
> The next chapter will be longer since this is just a set up and introduction to the world, I am not really going to do exposition, you'll just have to figure it out with the characters (a bit like stages of hope, which this is loosely inspired by).  
> I'll try and get the next chapter out within two weeks, schools in England are going back now so it might take a back burner.
> 
> Harry in italics is AU Harry. Cannon Harry is just normal text.


End file.
